It's All In The Music
by jackandkimforever
Summary: Kim Crawford is just a girl who loves to dance to the music. At the freshman masked mixer for Seaford Dance Academy, that's exactly what she does, turning some heads in the process. Will a certain brunette she dances with constantly occupy her mind?


**Chapter 1 is here! This is my first third person POV so please go easy on me! Sometimes it might change to first person POV, but it will mostly stay third person. Bold is basically characters thoughts. Anyways, onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: In honor of my new story, Jack and Kim are going to do the disclaimer:**

**Jack: Hey guys!**

**Kim: Hi guys!**

**Jack: Emily doesn't own anything.**

**Kim: Aw, I wanted to say it.**

**Jack: (smirk) Sorry Kimmy, you snooze you lose.**

**Kim: (evil glare) What did you just call me?**

**Jack: I…uh…hehe...I uh…um…nothing?**

**Kim: (innocently) Jackie?**

**Jack: (scared) What?**

**Kim: Run.**

**Jack: Don't have to tell me twice! (runs away)**

**Kim: (innocently) Enjoy the story! (runs after Jack)**

5 minutes. That's all the time she had left with her sister, 5 minutes. Kim was excited about going to college with her best friend, don't get her wrong, but seeing the sad look in her sister's eyes made her want to cry. As if her sister knew what she was thinking, she smiled weakly and brought her into a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Kristina reassured her. "My allergies are just acting up."

"Uh huh, sure Kristina," Kim chuckled, patting her sister on the back. "Allergies."

She stepped back. "I just can't believe my little sis is growing up!" she said dramatically, pulling a tissue out of her pocket and pretending to wipe away fake tears.

Kim laughed at this. She knew that even in the worst of times, her sister would make the best of it. That was one thing Kim was going to miss about her sister. She and Kristina had a special bond that other sisters didn't have. They were even closer to each other than most fraternal twins were. Kim could remember everything the two sisters have been through throughout the years. From broken hearts, to having their parents leave out of the blue when they were fifteen, to struggling to pay for the mortgage, the two blondes have always been there for each other through high and low, day and night. Not even Grace, who was her best friend in the world, could make Kim feel the special happiness that only her sister could bring her.

"Hey, you're only older than me by 10 minutes," Kim said, shoving her sister playfully.

"But I'm still older," Krisina teased, poking Kim in her stomach.

"And just as cocky," Kim added, trying not to laugh from her sister's constant tickling.

"Well, I have to get back to school or I'm gonna be late for class," said Kristina. "I'm gonna miss you Kimmycub." She pulled Kim into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too, jelly bean," said Kim, patting her sister on the back. Kim rested her chin on her sister's shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears.

**This was one of those nice sisterly moments that I would miss a lot.**

"Aw," came a familiar brunette's voice as she jumped on them. "Group hug!" Grace squeezed the blondes tightly, almost crushing them.

**And, moment ruined.**

"Can't…breathe," gasped Kristina.

"Oops, sorry," said Grace apologetically, setting the two blondes down.

"Jeez, Grace," said Kristina.

"Sorry! Well, we have to go Kim or we're gonna get a late start," said Grace.

"I'll be there in a second," Kim said, motioning for the brunette to head towards the car. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah, for now," Kristina nodded. The blonde hugged Kim one more time and lead her toward the car. "Just remember be nice, responsible, and show what you got, promise?"

"I promise," the blonde said, slipping into the passenger seat of the car. Kim rolled down the window and nodded to her sister, saying, "I'll see you soon." Kim threw something at her sister, then rolled up the window. The car drove away in an instant.

Looking down, Kristina saw that what her sister tossed her was nothing other than a variety pack of jelly beans. Kristina smiled to herself, reminiscing about the times with her sister. Still holding the pack of jelly beans in her hand, she headed toward her car for school, knowing that her little sister would be fine and accomplish many things.

Kim stared at the side mirror, watching her sister disappear in the distance as they drove farther and farther away. She wiped away at a tear that escaped her eye, the only one she has shed in years. Kim was not one for crying, but her sister was always worth it. They had taken care of each other ever since they were 15, when their parents left the house and never came back. She would never forget it, how they each had to work two jobs to keep up with the bills. She would never forget how they always shared a bed together in fear that the other one would leave like their parents had, how they tutored each other in their schoolwork from the time they lost when they had to work, how they told each other anything and everything that bothered them. Kim knew that she would see her sister again for sure, and would definitely call her almost everyday, but just knowing that Kristina wouldn't be there beside her gave her chills. Her older twin wouldn't be beside her. Who would she talk to now when she has something on her mind?

**Well, you'll always have Grace, she is almost as close to you as Kristina is.**

Kim looked at the brunette in the drivers seat and secretly smiled to herself. Her and the brunette were best friends for as long as they could remember. They knew each other inside and out, upside down and backwards. That was one reason why Kim was happy to have a best friend like Grace. Grace knew what to do when she was sad. As if reading her best friend's mind, the brunette turned to her friend and patted her arm.

"Don't worry Kim, everything is gonna be fine," she said reassuringly, turning her attention back to the road.

Kim straightened herself in her seat and said, "I know."

A smile crept onto Grace's face. "So, are you excited or what?!"

Kim broke into a smile. "Oh yeah, best friends going to the best dance academy in the country on a free scholarship right here! Cause boom goes the dynamite BOOM!"

Grace laughed in embarrassment at her friend, knowing that she would be okay. She was glad to have a friend like Kim. They were both silly and stupid at times, but responsible at other times. They broke each other out of their shells and forced each other to face their fears.

"You know it!" said Grace, smiling at her best friend. All of a sudden, Kim pulled a CD out of the glove compartment and inserted it into radio. Grace knew that Kim just put in their Best Friends Forever CD, with all of the One Direction and Ross Lynch songs they loved so much mixed onto it. Kiss You by One Direction came on.

"Oh yeah! This is my jam!" said Kim, turning up the radio to full blast. Soon the hood of the car was down, and they were on their way to Seaford Dance Academy, singing at the top of their lungs.

**There's the first chapter! Now I'm either gonna work on this, Can't Get You Out Of My Head, or the first Chapter of My Fanged Fiance. Sorry, but if I don't upload today it might be Friday because everyday I get SLAMMED with homework. Well, thanks for reading my story and please read and review (LOOOOVE long reviews!)**


End file.
